


Warning Lights

by twinkwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk why i keep making seungcheol the bad guy i have to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwoozi/pseuds/twinkwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Wonwoo is in love with Jihoon; Jihoon is dating Seungcheol; Seungcheol is a bad boyfriend; and Wonwoo swears to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by this photo:
> 
>  

Wonwoo believes fate likes to fuck with him, teasing him enough to make him think he's finally going to be happy, only to have it all fall apart when the realization hits him; Jihoon is not in love with him.

He doesn't remember exactly when his feelings for Jihoon began to blossom, he's been fond of him for as long as he can remember. They've spent every waking moment together since a young age, being neighbors helps with that. He can tell you exactly how many birthmarks Jihoon has sprinkled on his body, he knows how to deal with Jihoon's occasional temper, he can tell you in detail the reason why Jihoon's laughter is the reason flowers grow in the spring. He knows Jihoon's likes and dislikes, what makes him tick and what makes him radiate with so much happiness that he resembles the sun itself. Wonwoo can tell you anything there is to know about Jihoon, he just can't say when exactly he began to fall in love. 

But he can pinpoint exactly when the world of comfort they had built around each other came crumbling down. 

He noticed it immediately; Jihoon spending less and less time with him, coming up with half-assed excuses as to why he was late or couldn't hang out. Jihoon was always on his phone, his mind was miles away while Wonwoo's heart reached for him only feet apart. 

Jihoon didn't tell him right away that he had a boyfriend, but Wonwoo figured it out in no time. To put it simply; he was heartbroken. Truthfully, a wave of regret and envy drowned out all the feelings he stored inside, his head was crowded with anger and self-pity. The blood in his veins went cold at the realization, his heart began to weigh heavy in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach turned to stone. 

He thought his feelings for Jihoon would fade away after this, but he couldn't have been more wrong. If anything, his feelings grew stronger and, although it pained him to see the love of his life with someone else, he could not bring himself to walk away from Jihoon. He could never - would never- never _ever_ do that because, despite the heartache, he was still his happiest when he was with Jihoon. He smiled brighter, he laughed easier, he felt lighter, _he felt whole_. And, most importantly, he knows Jihoon would never want him to walk away.

Although Seungcheol takes up most of his time, Jihoon still makes sure to spend as much time with Wonwoo as possible. Truthfully, Wonwoo would be content with a mere five minutes if it meant spending them with Jihoon, but he'd be even happier if Jihoon dropped Seungcheol and spent his time with Wonwoo instead. 

"Why are you so quiet today?" Jihoon questions, he cocks his head to the side, making Wonwoo's heart stop all over again at the small heartwarming action.

Wonwoo shakes his head and sits up on the couch, clearing his throat, "I'm always quiet." 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, he pulls his legs up on the couch and sits on them. "I know, but this is a different quiet. You're overthinking something and you're ugly." he smirks when Wonwoo turns to him with a frown and thumps him on the forehead. "But seriously, are you okay?" His previous teasing tone is gone, replaced by a soft and worried one. His bottom lip pouts slightly.

Wonwoo's heart does a few somersaults.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried..." he trails off, a deep frown on his face as Jihoon looks at him with concern. "It's just...you're the ugliest." He snickers at Jihoon's sudden attack, the shorter's fists landing a few strong blows on his stomach that go straight to his heart. He struggles to take hold of Jihoon's wrists, he's laughing too hard at the latters sullen expression to have any real strength at the moment.

Their happy moment is short lived, however, when Jihoon's phone suddenly vibrates. Wonwoo stills, knowing exactly who's calling, and his laughter fades. 

Jihoon chooses to ignore it and sits back, poking at Wonwoo's cheek. Wonwoo breaks into a smile, only to have it drop a second later when the phone goes off again. 

Jihoon picks it up this time and walks into the kitchen to answer his boyfriend and Wonwoo heaves a sigh, knowing their time together is done for the day.

"Sorry, Woo. I have to go." Jihoon has a slight frown ghosting on his face, one that he's trying his best to hide. Wonwoo spots it instantly and forces his own false grin, pokes Jihoon on the cheek and messes up his hair. "It's fine, I was getting sick and tired of you anyway." he can barely handle saying the words as a mere joke.

Jihoon smirks and pushes his hand away, "Shut up." 

Wonwoo walks Jihoon to the door and tackles him into a hug before he steps out the door. Jihoon is typically one to reject any and all types of skinship, something Wonwoo has accepted throughout the time he's known him, but he knows for a fact that Jihoon does like touching people; he's just too embarrassed and too self-conscious to initiate anything.

Jihoon stills in his arms, which is his way of accepting it - if he hated it, he'd be pushing Wonwoo away in a matter of seconds. Wonwoo circles his arms around Jihoon's petite figure and brings him close. His eyes close and he tries his best to savor the moment. Only seconds later, Wonwoo halfheartedly pulls away and pushes Jihoon away lightly, "Just leave already."

Jihoon sticks his tongue out at him and Wonwoo watches him walk away, closing the door only when he can no longer see him. 

He heaves a heavy sigh and rubs his eyes. 

His heart is fluttering from the previous feeling of Jihoon in his arms, it beats strong and hard and full of happiness. But his mind is weighed down with the knowledge that Jihoon is walking away and into the arms of someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry its been five thousand years since i've updated :/ i've been busy but i'll work on the next chapter super soon.

Its been a few months since Jihoon gave his heart away to Seungcheol and Wonwoo has only had the displeasure of meeting him once in those few months. One time too many if you ask him. 

Wonwoo clearly remembers the day they met, although he wishes he could forget ever breathing the same air as that guy. He had been grocery shopping for the first time in weeks, he had finally decided to get off his lazy ass and prevent his own starvation. Clad in his least flattering pajama bottoms and an old hoodie he had thrown on, Wonwoo pushed his shopping cart lazily down the cereal aisle trying to decide between whichever seemed the most colorful when he felt someone flick his ear. With his mouth set in a tight line and his eyebrows shot up, Wonwoo was ready to fight whoever had decided to get between him and the last box of fruit loops. 

"Wha- oh, Jihoon." He relaxed out of his defensive posture and smiled fondly at the younger who grinned up at him teasingly. He was dressed in shorts longer than Wonwoo has seen him sport in a long time and a long sleeve shirt Wonwoo swears Jihoon stole from his closet. The thought makes him grin and his heart flutter.

Jihoon laughed lightly, shaking his head at the older. "What were you going to do, hyung? Fight me?" he teased. 

Wonwoo snorted. "As if I couldn't take you." 

Jihoon rolled his eyes in response, still teasing. 

"Hey, you're easy to take down Jihoon." Wonwoo grins as he hugs Jihoon close and puts him in a headlock, causing the younger to squeal and struggle in his grasp with a loud laugh.

Wonwoo almost forgets they're in the middle of the cereal aisle and can't even bring himself to mind the odd looks they receive from people just trying to get some cereal. He can never bring himself to care about his surroundings or his humiliation, not when Jihoon is around. Just hearing the younger's twinkling laugh and having him close is enough to make Wonwoo forget the rest of the world exists.

It isn't until a loud - and obviously annoyed- clearing of someones throat cuts through their laughter, that Wonwoo feels Jihoon freeze in his embrace. 

"Cheol!" Jihoon chirps out brightly and pushes Wonwoo off of himself. He moves to stand by who Wonwoo knows to be Seungcheol and clutches his arm. "Cheol, this is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, Seungcheol." he introduces.

Wonwoo nods his head in acknowledgement, not offering a further greeting since Seungcheol doesn't even bother to so much as acknowledge him after a quick glare. 

Wonwoo has seen Seungcheol before, not in person but in the photos Jihoon loves to show him and posts online. He feels a fresh wave of annoyance hit him when he sees how good looking Seungcheol is, that its not just photoshop as he had hoped. Seungcheol is broad and bulky, and he's dressed handsomely, not a speck of dust on his crisp button up shirt - Wonwoo bitterly curses his own lanky body and every deity out there for allowing him to leave his apartment looking like a homeless man.

Not even sparing Wonwoo a glance nor bidding him goodbye, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon away by the wrist, not giving him time to so much as question their sudden departure.

Wonwoo wants to say something -well, he wants to do more than just _say_ something, he wants to pull Jihoon away from that grip and ask Seungcheol who he thinks he is and ask him where he got that really nice watch before breaking his nose but he's rooted to the spot and only feels himself melt when Jihoon sends him an apologetic smile over his shoulder and promises to text him later.

With a heavy sigh, Wonwoo reaches for a random box of cereal and throws it into his cart.

-

Ever since that encounter, Wonwoo has been worrying over Jihoon and the relationship he's in. He knows he's probably just being jealous and over the top, but he can't get the image of Jihoon being jerked away without his so called boyfriend even asking if he was ready to go, nor even bothering to ask if he was okay. He just doesn't like the vibe he got from Seungcheol, and yeah, _maybe_ two minutes isn't enough for him to genuinely get a proper read on the guy and his personality, but Wonwoo just has not been comfortable since that encounter. 

The worst part is that Jihoon just laughs off his worries, assuring him that Seungcheol is a good guy who is hard to get along with but is "soft on the inside". This didn't make Wonwoo any more fond of the guy, but Jihoon promises he'd go to Wonwoo the second Seungcheol hurt him. 

Wonwoo doesn't believe him but what can he do other than hope Jihoon is smart enough to not give his heart to some asshole.

He doesn't think he'll ever approve of any boyfriend Jihoon might come along with, but the most he can do is hope he's being treated like he should be. Jihoon deserves to be loved and cherished, he deserves to have anything and everything he wishes. Jihoon is hardworking and selfless, so much so that it makes Wonwoo angry sometimes. The way he gives so much of himself away to please others, it makes Wonwoo break into pieces. Jihoon is sometimes grumpy and cold, but so is Wonwoo and when they're together that coldness melts away and he feels lighter and happier than he ever thought possible. 

Maybe it's stupid to want to stay in love with Jihoon but Wonwoo would rather watch Jihoon love with all his heart than to never love at all.  


End file.
